Iт'ѕ вєαυтιfυℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Esa última sonrisa dedicada, junto a aquel llamado, serían su condena."::...


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Heathers me pertenece; todo es sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _Hey!_ A pesar de haber conocido el fandom hace tiempo, realmente no creía escribir nada... pero _¿por qué no intentar una vaga aportación~?_**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Ubicado más en la secuencia de ****«** **Beautiful** **»** **del musical que en algún pre-evento de la película de 1988, basado en la frase de** **«una vez, en un sueño» por cuestiones de un reto y quizás algo de OoC, dependiendo de cómo lo miren, al igual que algún que otro hint (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **I t's beautiful.**_

* * *

 **S** i el constante tironeo de su cabello no le doliese tanto como le fastidiaba en cada meticulosa cepillada, hubiese creído que se había quedado dormida a un lado de Martha en una noche de películas y que ese sueño era el resultado de acostumbrarse a tantos finales ficticios de Hollywood. _¿Quién podía culparla?_ En un momento estaba siendo molestada por Kurt y Ram por estar escribiendo _ñoñerías_ en su diario y, al otro, un golpe de suerte —mezclado con la magia de su caligrafía y el arte de la imitación— la habían llevado saltearse una clase para ser el centro de atención de las diosas de Westerburg High.

Evitaba quejarse o, siquiera, hacer un mínimo ruido que rompiese la atmósfera que invadía el vestuario femenino. Heather Chandler había sido la primera en ponerle las manos encima y, una vez dictó lo que debía hacerse a continuación (a pesar de que lo inició en los baños donde coincidieron con Fleming), se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y dejar su brillante vista posada en ella, supervisando cada cosa que Heather McNamara y Heather Duke le hicieran.

— ¿Así está bien, Heather?

La animadora se había volteado con su usual sonrisa, consiguiendo un automático bufido por parte de la líder.

— ¿Qué parte de "hay que hacerla hermosa" no entendiste, Heather? —replicó, cansada y rodando los ojos.

—Creo que te faltó emparejar más esa ceja, Heather —le avisó la de verde, sentada en la banca a un lado de su amiga y alzando la vista por encima de su copia de Moby-Dick; luego de su rutina de vomitar y hacer gárgaras con agua, solía tomar una menta y retomar su lectura cuando Chandler la mandaba a callar _siempre_.

McNamara asintió y volvió a su tarea para cuando Veronica se había animado a abrir un ojo, queriendo asegurarse _de dónde_ y _cómo_ se encontraba.

— _Ouch._

La queja salió rápido de sus brillosos y rosáceos labios, aunque no fue tan veloz como el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas apenas reaccionó a ello, siendo más evidente que el estratégico rubor colocado a los previos minutos. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie dijese nada (o de que Veronica diese la señal de que estaba bien y que podían seguir con sus arreglos porque podía soportarlo), una inesperada risilla burlona resaltó a la Heather principal del mismo modo que un cartel luminoso podría hacerlo.

—Comienza a ser hermosa —soltó, dejando atrás su regia postura para aproximarse a la Sawyer. La otra rubia entendió que debía apartarse y, sin dudarlo, volvió a su lugar próximo a Duke—, aunque aún le falta para ser… perfecta —agregó, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada hasta dar con el detalle que le hacía falta.

— ¿Necesitas algo para que vomite, Heather? —Preguntó la única castaña presente, dispuesta a buscar alguna píldora de emergencia dentro de su bolso—. El balde de la limpiadora no debe estar muy lejos y…

—Basta, Heather. No necesitamos a alguien más con bulimia pasada de moda —cortó la otra, todavía analizando la situación que tenía enfrente.

Estuvo varios segundos más observando los esperanzados ojos de la nueva, y fue recién ahí que el «click» sonó en su cabeza, opacando el retumbo en su corazón.

— ¿Heather? —Le llamó Verónica, siendo la única que notó el repentino brillo extra de su semblante. Ante su tono preocupado, ella palmeó el aire y recobró la sonrisa soberbia—. ¿Está todo bien?

Su primera respuesta fue apoyar ambas manos sobre las nuevas hombreras azules de la nueva integrante del grupo.

—Serás hermosa —le confirmó una vez más—, ¿bien?

Sin comprender del todo su actitud, igualmente Verónica asintió a la vez que la rubia también lo hizo.

—Okey.

Lo siguiente a la orden a Duke (que consistió en buscar algún lazo dentro de su casillero) fue el sentir de manera directa sus manos peinando su cabello.

— ¿Qué estás…?

—Te lo dije —volvió a interrumpir Chandler aunque, a diferencia del tono que usaba con Duke, su voz pareció rozar lo dulce—, te haré hermosa.

Por supuesto, ninguna de las Heathers restantes dijo nada al respecto; sólo compartieron una mirada desde la banca a la vez que Heather enlazaba el cabello de Verónica con una cinta azul, similar a la oficial y característica de las demás, pero haciéndolo caer por encima de uno de sus hombros como toque distintivo.

—Cuando camines por la cafetería, hazlo como si esto fuera un baile y fueras la reina de todos —aconsejó McNamara, entusiasmada al ver el trabajo hecho, y siendo seguida por Duke.

—No hables con los demás perdedores, o por encima de Heather. Tampoco la contradigas —dijo, para más satisfacción de la de rojo.

—Y, por último: no actúes más como una gatita asustada —terminó la rubia, pasando de corregir un mínimo detalle de su delineador (con un pañuelo cedido por McNamara) a verse a su espejo de bolsillo, corroborando que _aún_ luciese mortalmente impecable—. ¿Estás con nosotras, _cariño_?

Al sentirse bajo la intimidadora vista de la Heather principal, Veronica volvió indicar un «sí» con un leve asentimiento embelesado.

Podría no creer lo que sucedía, _pero lo sabía_ : todos tenían un lado bueno, inclusive la mítica zorra amada y odiada por igual por todo el mundo dentro del instituto.

 _Todo era hermoso._

Y lo seguiría siendo… _si sobrevivía hasta Junio_ ; no se quitaría ese pensamiento de la cabeza por nada del mundo. A pesar de haber dado un paso sin vacilar —del todo—, todavía no tenía ninguna dirección asegurada.

—En marcha, Heathers… y Veronica.

Esa última sonrisa dedicada, junto a aquel llamado, serían su condena, _no sólo porque lucían como tales._

Ya no tenía más remedio.

—Como digas, Heather.

Por el resto del día no le quedaba más que avanzar con esas águilas, como en aquellos sueños que ni siquiera Martha conocía.

Nadie moriría por permitírselo, ¿no?

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta_ _aquí~!_ Sep, quedó tan hermoso y claro como puede serlo una escena donde tres de las chicas tienen el mismo nombre (?), así que espero que esté medio decente como para estar en público~.**

 **So... necesitaba quitarme la idea de la cabeza, y como Kurt &Ram son muy... ellos (?), sólo podía recurrir a las chicas antes de arriesgarme con algo más con JD x'3. De todas formas, espero que agradase o entretuviese lo suficiente uvu al menos, en una sección así de vacía en español 9.9.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
